toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chester5687
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lawbot Cog Suits page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese0 (Talk) 02:21, January 13, 2011 Hey There! Glad your helping out the wiki! But spam is not neccesary, so don't add YOUR personal experiences in pages. You can do that in your own homepage. '''Once the information is up, you do not need to delete it and put in your own information. '''WHAT'S UP IS UP. What you can do is add NECCESARY INFORMATION not already up there or fix spam. As you may or may not know, we have spammers here at this wiki, and we are trying to help clean up these vandalised pages. Aside from the topic, WELCOME TO THE WIKI! '--Nights the Hungry One-- 01:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC)' Better I've seen your newer edits and I'm glad your not spamming anymore. The new edits are better ones. Usually spelling mistakes are the reasons for editing. Keep it up. Welcome to the Wiki and Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me and once again, i'm sorry! :-) I forgive I forgive you for saying sorry, as long as you promise not to spam pages, anymore, Well welcome to the wiki! And you might want to edit your user page and tell about your main toon and stuff. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 02:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for forgving me, and welcoming me. I am currently working on my user page so check back soon :P. Duplicates Hey Chester5687! I saw your Lip Stick's page and I have to say it looks great! But sadly, we already have another Lipstick page running. We have all Gags and Cogs in pages so no need to create duplicates. But I'm in need of help with the Shticker Book page! If you like to help with the Shticker Book page, you can! I am very busy at most times so I cannot finish some pages. You can also do Toon Buildings not already created or needs to be edited. Be sure to check some pages, so you don't create duplicates. Duplicate pages will be put into Speedy Deletion. NEW: I will still edit the Shticker Book page, but revise your edits into the format I used with the others. I like to keep things simply the same :). I just need more information that's all. :D --Nights the Hungry One-- 00:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Doing Great! You're doing great on this Wiki! Glad we can have another User to fix wrong information, bad grammar, and other things! Keep up the Good Work! Also, if you have not heard of it yet, I started an activity called Wiki Tasks. The current task is to improve the SOS Toons pages by adding info/images. Read the Blog for more information. Currently, we have locations for all SOS Toons, but some of them need Images. I'm sure you can be a great editor for putting these images! Input these Pictures in the NPC templates! (If you know how to take pictures using the computer, don't read further) *Use the Print Screen(usually labeled Prnt Scrn or Prt Sc, depends) to take crisp pictures! No need for Cameras or Phones! 02:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Contact Me on my Talk Page! And One More Thing Thanks for participating in the activity! I would like you to take pictures of the SOS Toons inside their building. Check the Blog for the current list of all SOS Toons without pictures. The picture format should look like every other SOS Pages. Example: The picture on the right is how everyone did the pictures. It would be organized if the pictures where like that. *Have the Toon and Building name in the picture *Take the picture through First-Person View **First-Person View is when you can't see the Toon. I'm sure you know how to change views. If not, press TAB on your keyboard. I have the complete list of no-image pages in the Blog, so be sure to check them out! I will update the Blog when 3 SOS Toons are finished, or after every 3 hours. Contact Me! if you have a question or comment or whatever you need! Nights Contact Me! Wiki Tasks Manager 03:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC)